


The Dancing Yeerk!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: The Animorphs see a Yeerk do a fun dance!
Kudos: 2





	The Dancing Yeerk!

"Wow, look at the Yeerk!" Cassie said.

The Yeerk was dancing with a hat and a cane on the ground after it fell down from the ear of Ax.

"What but I thought the sun should dry it?" Marco said.

"No you are thinking of cawliflower" Jake said.

"Okay," Marco said. He knew Jake was wrong but he did not say it.

"Anyway I think it will be our pet now," Cassie said because she likes animals even Yeerks sometimes.

"But it was in my head" Ax said. It knows all my secrets!"

"We will not let it escape" Tobias said. He was a bear not a hawk now because he got stuck as a bear but then he turned back again while he said that because they fixed his morphing.

The Yeerk kept dancing and then it did a backflip and jazz hands. Rachel smiled.

The End


End file.
